


You Don’t Want to Drink That, SQUIP!

by IArtThou



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Basic Idea: What if the SQUIP and Jeremy switched positions, Because the SQUIP is capitalized because it's an acronym, I mean, It's the SQUIP's last resort, Omg i didn't expect people to read this what, but y'know symbolism, enjoy i guess?, the weird capitalizations in Jeremy's name represent him slowly turning into the SQUIP, this is just me being dumb ok, why is this being read lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IArtThou/pseuds/IArtThou
Summary: A quick Drabble written for a few friends of mine:The SQUIP has managed one last resort and switched Jeremy and their own consciousness. Can JEREMY fix the situation before the Squip manages to get his hands on Mountain Dew Red and live as Jeremy Heere forever?





	1. Chapter 1

Quick lil Drabble:

Jeremy Heere didn’t remember falling asleep across his room. Nor did he remember sleeping standing up- staring at himself- watching himself wake up? What the-

As ‘he’ woke up, he noticed his pale blue eyes seemed to shine a deeper, more intense, near cyan blue. ‘He’ sat up awkwardly, staring straight at Jeremy? 

“Ah. It worked.” Came the monotone drawl that Jeremy had quickly gotten used to having it be _in his brain for months_. Jeremy couldn’t believe his ears.

“What? Too stunned to talk, _Jeremy_?” It-he-they spoke again, almost bored, yet amused.

“ _How- What_....” Jeremy stopped when he heard his voice echo, as if receiving feedback from a microphone or computer. “What did you do?!” He yelled when he found his voice again, storming over to his bed.

“Tsk tsk tsk. Isn’t it obvious? Did my lack of aid already deteriorate your brain cells this far-?”

“ _Shut up_...!”

“You asked me a question,” the SQUIP quipped, somehow making Jeremy look cocky with the familiar yet foreign smirk. “I’m getting to answering.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes and went to grab his own shirt to try and intimidate the SQUIP- when his hand phased through it, scattering into bits of code and then reforming. The teen squeaked in shock, staring at his hand, baffled, and scared. He then saw the circuits running across his skin like veins, the blueish tinge, and the almost translucent state of it.

“ _How_... _what_...” he tried to speak, his brain stopped functioning for a moment as he processed the situation.

“It’s quite simple, Jeremiah. I swore I would do whatever it takes to improve your life. Even if I need to get rid of _you_ to do it.” The SQUIP stood slowly, clearly not used to having its own body, but adjusting alarmingly fast. 

Jeremy needed to wake up, surely this was a dream- the SQUIP has been gone for a while, only a little whisper in his head... when did it gain the power to influence his dreams?

“You are so dense aren’t you? Let me put it simply, Jeremy. You are now the ‘SQUIP’ and I am you. I will make your life perfect, once I remove the small little error in your code: YOU.” They chastised him, holding his hands behind his back like he used to, and some-fucking-How it managed to look alright on Jeremy’s awkward stature.

“ _This is just a Dream... wake up, Jeremy.. wake up wake up wake up!_ ” Jeremy chantes to himself, trying to remove himself from this crazy scenario, succeeding in only making the other laugh. 

“You make a terrible SQUIP. Much more so than a terrible, pathetic, human. Did you learn nothing from those months?”

“ _Fuck you! Why would I listen to those lies you fed me constantly?! I-!”_

“ **Shut Down**.” 

The SQUIP’s-no Jeremy’s-his smirk was the last thing Jeremy saw before he was shoved into a dark void, code floating around him, encasing him in a harsh, blue light.

He finally took a few moments to look at himself. He wore some strange kind of cloak that went to his wrists, the inner layer the same harsh blue as the code, the outer layer as black as the void. And it sparkled. What the fuck, SQUIP?

He moved his hand up to sift it through his hair, finding it was swept back in a short up do. The reality was setting in. Somehow the SQUIP had managed to switch the two, and now- oh god...

The SQUIP was going to kill him. 


	2. Chilling Realization

~~~~

If imminent death wasn’t a terrifying enough thought, try being stuck in a dark room for who knows how long, staring at numbers and code that makes absolutely no sense to you.

This was Jeremiah Heere’s situation. Stuck in the back of his head, reduced to the storage of a small, nanotechnological pill birthed from the regrets of his high school life.

No matter what he seemed to do, he couldn’t find out how to get back to the real world, much less know what was going on. He had to wait. 

And wait

And wait

Until he was let back out-

Or dead.

The last thought would’ve filled him with dread if he could even feel anymore. The more time he spent here, the more his emotions drained out of him. It was driving him crazy.

He stared at the glowing haze of computer programming and just hoped. He tried to will up some kind of menu, or guide, hell even a video game pop-up screen would make more sense than the language of genius technicians and computer programmers. Half of the words he’d scene weren’t even in English. And he wasn’t confident in any other languages to know for sure what the other words said.

Putting his face in his hands, where he probably would’ve cried not that long ago, he could find the tears to release. His heart swelled and his eyes stung, but it was quenched when the circuitry veins on his body glowed, as if sucking out every ounce of his humanity. 

He hated it. He would take his anxiety and his awkwardness back ima heartbeat. This kind of feeling was cold, foreign and scary. He was losing all sense of his humanity quickly. 

The only benefit, he supposed, was the more it was taken from him, the less he cared about his soon to be demise. 

Yet, almost as if his human self was kicking his ass back into gear, JeReMY steeled his resolve, setting himself up to try and work out the bugs. He would find a way out of here- for Michael, for Christine, for his dad, everyone. He wouldn’t let this chunk of beep-boops take his friends from he.

He knew he needed to stop the Squip from getting any Mountain Dew Red- so he had to avoid telling Michael- but so much time had already passed- oh god.

JEreMY shook his head, clearing the doubt from his mind. If he wanted to beat the Squip, he’d have to think like a Squip. So he dug into the recesses of his mind, trying to find anything- anything at all that could help him.

**[RECALCULATING- SYSTEM ERROR]**

_“Uh oh?”_

**[MICHAEL MELL IS TALKING TO YOU- WOULD YOU LIKE TO RESPOND:**

**•YES**

**NO]**

“Oh god oh god...”

[ **MICHAEL** : Jeremy- you alright? You look a bit.. funny?] 

_“Fuck... okay... it’s like Pokémon... gotta just steer the conversation the right way...”_ JeREMy mumbled to himself, hoping this could save his ass for now. As much as he hated being controlled by the Squip, he needed to not doom the world again.

**[YOU ARE TAKING TOO LONG TO RESPOND- WARNING]**

**_“I’m fine, Dude, just woke up and fell off my bed.”_** JeReMY practically commanded, as if it would let him speak through the Squip.

[ **MICHAEL** : Oh, well, makes sense. You’re skin and bones, Jere, nothing to break your fall!]

**[WARNING: ACQUIRE MOUNTAIN DEW RED?]**

“ _NONONONO_ -!!” JeReMY began to panic, trying to stop Squip from mentioning him at all.

“Speaking of-“ The Squip started before he was cut off, similar to how it would be if JeReMY got sho- oh god.

Was he... just... 

Becoming the Squip?

In order to _survive_?


End file.
